


Good Cosplay, Stevie

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes is Hot, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Flirting, Identity Reveal, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sexual Tension, Steve Rogers Falls In Love, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve is in love, hidden identity, shrunky clunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: Steve finds out they’re holding a convention all about... him? So, of course, he has to go and find out what its all about. Walking into a sea of dressed up Captain America’s, one man who refused to dress up catches his eye. Said man confuses Steve for a talented cosplayer and is just very, very, confused at the attention. Steve Rogers finds this very attractive.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Good Cosplay, Stevie

**Author's Note:**

> VERY SMALL, probably rubbish, note I wrote at 3.20 after reading a whole bunch of cap!steve and modern!bucky fics (i wanted to try). Blaming my sleepiness for mistakes

A Captain America _convention_. A whole bloody convention, just for him. For people to ogle his physique and romanticise the suffering he’d been through. Stark, out of all people, assured him that this wasn’t the case; he said that people just liked to honour the ‘star-spangled man’. Something about the way he said it was offensive, but maybe Steve was just being dramatic.

But, a convention? When he woke up seventy years into the future, he expected all of his wildest thoughts to come true. Modern houses dwarfing roads, which were filled with nothing but shadows. Because there would be flying cars filling the airspace instead. However, he saw NO flying cars (which he did argue with Tony about). It was stupid. 

Maybe showing up to the building was a bad idea. Maybe showing up in his full costume was a bad idea. Maybe he should jump back on his motorcycle and drive straight back to the tower. But Steve Rogers? He never was someone to back away from a challenge. 

When he stepped inside, his jaw dropped. Hundreds of men (and women) were all dressed in different levels of homemade Captain America outfits. It was a bit concerning, really. A little bit flattering. But, yeah. Concerning. 

The lighting made him chuckle. Red, blue, and white lights covered the ceiling and gave the room a very patriotic look (lovely). A stage was the first thing he saw, which housed a big screen. On the big screen was footage of Steve, some old and some new. Somebody was on the stage, announcing stuff to the crowd that Steve didn’t bother to listen to. He was pretty sure they were talking about his past and he _really_ didn’t want to listen to his life history (they probably got most of it wrong anyway). 

He walked around the booths and picked up some Cap merchandise that he was planning on gifting to Tony when he got back. The man liked to pretend as if he wasn’t a huge fan, but Steve definitely saw right through the facade. He once saw footage of a younger Tony Stark cuddling a plush of himself. Now, that was something that was _concerning_.

Hot _damn_. Steve wasn’t ashamed to stare at the man that his eyes fell to as he packed a Steve Roger’s plant pot into his carry on. That man was work of art. He was one of the only people that didn’t wear a costume. Steve was very happy about that. Because he looked... edible. Wearing a very tight black t-shirt that was tucked into the waist band of jeans that made his ass look incredible, the man was leaning against the wall in a way that oozed sexiness. And his jawline? Steve thought his was sharp, but wow. Just wow. 

Steve whistled underneath his breath, scowling when a younger lady approached him (she, unlike ‘hot man’ was wearing a Captain America suit). Realising this was probably his girlfriend (who was just as gorgeous as him), Steve moved on. He might be a superhero that fought aliens, but he definitely wasn’t a home wrecker.

However, it seemed as if higher powers wanted Steve to meet Mr Super Model, as the lady rushed over to him (hottie in tow) and glanced him over in a way that suggested recognition. Steve grabbed his pen from his pocket, getting ready to sign something. That didn’t happen, however. The lady just ran off somewhere, leaving sharp jawline (yes, he was trying to think of ways to convey just how attractive this man was) and him alone. 

He waited on the ‘are you the real deal?’ question, but it never came. Instead, Bucky looked him up and down and began to smirk. Oh god, Steve really did like where this was going. Attractive man licked his lips and brushed a hand through his flowing locks. Fuck. Steve Rogers was going to die and pretty long hair man was going to be the cause. 

The man who was so hot that he shouldn’t exist, finally spoke. He offered his hand for Steve to shake. “Bucky. My sister saw us making eyes and thought I needed a kick in the ass to introduce myself.” 

_Sister!_ Hell yeah. Now that he knew he wouldn’t be Bucky’s mistress, Steve tried his best to flirt with the man. Bucky holding his hand, shaking it, distracted him momentarily (which meant he froze up, instead of replying). When Bucky chuckled, it went straight to his gut. He was beautiful. 

“Steve,” Steve replied, shaking his hand a lot longer than was socially acceptable. “It’s lovely to meet you, Bucky.” 

“Steve, huh? That’s a coincidence,” Bucky chuckled, confirming that he had no idea that Bucky was Captain America. Which was very weird, as everyone else had. Maybe Bucky’s just not a fan. “I mean, that costume looks so real. You must’ve put a lot of effort into the design.” 

He loved the fact that Bucky didn’t know. It meant he could just try and be himself for once, instead of people hounding him about his time in the ice, or how much he missed his best friend’s (really, thanks for the reminder). 

Steve chuckled, smirking to himself as he thought about what to reply. “Oh, I hardly put any effort in at all.” This was true, because Steve hadn’t lifted a finger. That was Tony’s job. 

“Oh? So you’re just talented, huh?” Bucky asked, using the small gap of silence to trail his eyes over the man’s muscles. He cursed underneath his breath, which Steve heard, and everything was very tense all of a sudden.

“I’ll have you know that I’m talented at a whole bunch of things,” Steve winked, drowning in the feeling of lust he got as the other man’s pupils dilated. 

“Hmmm,” Bucky grinned, “Oh really? Maybe you should show me instead? They do say action’s are better than words.” He asked, pulling the biggest hot-shot of the convention into a near-by closet. 

Just before they were about to lean in, a small woman ran up to them. Her eyes were wide and very, very, blue. She looked up at Steve and her face was the epitome of disbelief. She put her phone into his hands, rather abruptly, and asked for a selfie. 

“Good cosplay, right?” Bucky smiled, when the phone was handed to him (as the woman wasn’t just satisfied with one picture). 

Oh, here we go. This was where Steve’s fantasy was going to end. Bucky was going to find out and completely disregard getting to know Steve Rogers. He sighed, waiting for the woman to tell him... but she was just too focused on putting filters over her photos to even take in what Bucky said. She just hummed and went off in a flash. 

It took five more fans to fully cockblock the superhero. By this time, Bucky came to a conclusion that a little alone time wasn’t going to be possible when this hunk was dressed like that. Maybe he’d ask for a photo. He’d definitely get a laugh out of that. 

“Are you some famous cosplayer or artist?” Bucky asked him, a little confused with everything going on. “Because six people coming to us... it’s suspicious.” 

“Famous cosplayer,” Steve winked, feeling a little guilty that he wasn’t being upfront with Mr Model.. but, he just liked to feel normal (even if it was only for an hour or so). 

They walked down the halls together, rating each costume out of five. One guy was dressed as the red-skull (which, admittedly, did make Steve feel a bit nervous. Even if it was shitty costume, it still brought back bad memories). 

“You’re so pretty,” Steve mumbled, when he watched the man laugh. His face screwed up, but Steve could still make out the light in his, equally as pretty, eyes. 

They were sat down in the cafeteria eating some burger with plastic cheese. Not very good. Maybe Steve was just too acquainted with how good the food Bruce made was. Maybe they were just lazy. Maybe it was because they had to feed one thousand convention goers in a quick period of time. The last one probably made the most sense. 

Bucky’s blush was so cute and Steve creepily thought about how far it went. He noticed the the man, who’s long hair was now pulled up into a tight bun, was gazing down at his prosthetic arm with a frown. He clearly didn’t think he was that attractive, but Steve was definitely going to change that. 

“That arm does not take away any of your value, Buck.” (Buck? Where did that come from). “It’s just as pretty as the rest of you..,”

Steve leant forward and... oh, another moment ruined. A group of students (?) swarmed the cafeteria and made a bee-line over to where Bucky and Steve were sat. He took photos with all of them, noticing that Bucky just stared at them all in confusion.

“Why did you decide to cosplay Captain America? I mean, I get it. You definitely have the body, but.. still. Why Cap?” Bucky asked, after prolonged silence. “Listen super fan, I only came to this place to indulge my sister’s growing obsession with the man... but, this place? It’s creepy. I bet some of these people get their rocks of when they pretend to punch hitler.” 

“Cap’s bit of an ass. He’s got an attitude and he isn’t afraid to fight back. And he’s definitely not the shy virgin type, by the way,” Steve told him, knowing nothing would make Bucky believe he was the superhero at this point, unless something happened that made it very obvious. 

“A bit of an ass, huh? I thought he was meant to be all about morality and American values?” Bucky giggled, “I mean the man is really hot, of course, but I just don’t know-“, 

Steve wasn’t offended about the Captain America slander, because he sort of agreed. Sometimes he did just want to drop the title and become Steve. But, hey? Beggars will be choosers. 

“You’d be surprised,” Steve said, laughing underneath his breath at Bucky’s confused face.

Bucky ignored the little comment, moving the conversation on.

“You’re the hottest cosplayer I think I’ve ever seen, by the way,” Bucky admitted, scooting his chair closer to Steve’s. 

“If you put the suit on then-,” 

Bucky put a finger over Steve’s lips to silence him, obviously not wanting to hear about how pretty he was. Removing his finger, they both recognised the tension again. Leaning in, it all felt perfect.

Until it wasn’t. 

Another moment was ruined in a second. Bucky’s phone went off. He checked it, saw it was Becca and excused himself. He had fo answer it. Her voice had a similar Brooklyn-tang to it, making the soldier miss home. He assumed this was the same sister that encouraged Bucky to come and speak to him. He definitely had to thank her when they were done.

“TONY STARK!” Was all Bucky (and Steve) heard through the phone, followed by heavy breathing on Becca’s side. Once she, apparently, calmed down, she continued. “HE’s IN THE BUILDING AND TALKING TO ME.” 

“Jesus,” Bucky groaned, hiding his head in his arms to avoid embarrassment. “Sorry, Steve. She’s just-,”

“Steve?” Someone’s voice said into the phone, and Bucky was sure that is belonged to the Tony Stark. He seemed immediately interested in his famous cosplayer, as he was outside the cafeteria in a second or two since Becca ended the call. 

“Steve!” Tony grinned, “I have to say- going to a convention all by yourself is commendable. I’ll have to follow in your footsteps, bud,” his eyes flickered over to Bucky, who’s eyes were bulging out of the skin. “Wowza, Capsicle! You’ve got yourself a hottie!” 

“You’re Cap?” Bucky asked, barely able to come up with the words about this situation. He would say that he’d been flirting with Captain America all evening to people, but that wouldn’t be fair. Cap was a character. A person couldn’t be the sole reason for a convention. Steve Rogers sounded good though. “Wow, cool. No wonder the suit looks real.”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, feeling a bit depressed that he couldn’t be himself anymore and-

Tony, despite what people said, did understand social cues (such as this one). He left the room and let the two boys talk it out. Whatever ‘it’ was, anyway. 

“No wonder people were taking photos. God, I really am dense Stevie,” Bucky chuckled, having no clue where the nickname came from. “Anyway, what were we talking about?” 

Steve’s disappointment turned into surprise very quickly. He looked over Bucky with a smirk. Hot inside and out, huh? Steve’s favourite type of man. Nobody ever glossed over his other identity. Nobody. Bucky was just different in a lot of ways.

“Don’t you want to ask me about anything? You know, Cap related?” Steve asked, just to confirm his hypothesis that Bucky was the perfect man.

“Told you I didn’t come to this convention by choice. Maybe I’m not even a fan of your character, Stevie. Don’t be so self conceited,” Bucky said, whilst simultaneously licking his lips. He hadn’t stopped looking at the man’s lips and he really, really, wanted to finally taste them.

Steve let out a laugh, “Appreciate it, Buck.” 

“Plus, don’t think it’s what you want to talk about,” Bucky stated.

“Hmm? Is that right?” Steve whispered, ( _damn_ that did a lot to Bucky) as he looked Bucky up and down for the tenth time that day. “What do you think I want to talk about?” 

“I’ll just show you instead,” Bucky grinned, leaning in and pressing his lips against Steve Roger’s. And wow, they didn’t disappoint. 

Steve’s strong hands wrapped around Bucky’s waist, pulling him up to the air as he stood up. He kissed him roughly, squeezing his eyes closed. Best kiss ever (in Steve’s, not biased, opinion). 

Coming to this conversation was the best idea Steve had since he was defrosted. And if the Captain America plushy didn’t end up in Tony’s bag, but Bucky’s bed (as they ran to his apartment), nobody had to know.


End file.
